


Ryuu Reacts

by coralfuck69



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexy, erotic charm, ryuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Ryuu meets the love of his life. ❤️





	Ryuu Reacts

Ryuu let out a sigh as a tinkle trickled out his pickle. He had been holding in his pee pee all day and now he was going to the toilet like a big boy.

Suddenly, Ryuu felt a prickle run down his spine. Someone was watching him! Slowly, he raised his gaze to meet the smouldering amber slitted eyes of an extremely handsome man.

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?” echoed the man with rippling muscles, tanned skin, wild hair, and a sculpted face.

A vital piece of information ricocheted through Ryuu’s blank mind like a bullet: Men generally don’t stare at each other in the toilet, unless they’re trying to have sex or start a fight.

 

And since they weren't fighting…

“What’s your name?” Ryuu asked, feeling his heart start to pulse faster with the adrenaline if it all. 

Ryuu widened as the man stepped out… out of the mirror? And then he stood beside him, looking him over with those smoking hot amber eyes. Ryuu felt himself drooling.

“I am Ryuu,” said the man.

”What a coincidence. I am also,” said Ryuu, whose mouth had gone dry.

Ryuu chucked. It was a soft, dangerous sound. “Why didn't you tell me we were having sex, Ryuu? I would have put my penis down.”

“Your place or mine?” Ryuu’s eyes travelled all over the sexy beast. He was busy dropping his Ryuwus at the sight of such tantalising skin.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ryuu hoisted Ryuu over his shoulder, tucked in his pee pee gently, and lugged him outside the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the story of how ryunosuke gets the ryunosuccgay. 😂what cute gay babies


End file.
